The tragedy love song of fate
by magic-heart.1220
Summary: InuxKag :Love was never easy from the start.Follow InuYasha and Kagome through their ups and downs. Will love prevails or has fate won? Chapter 1: Kikyou joins the group, Kagome 's Poker Face. InuYasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, slight ( little of) Sessy and Rin, Inu and Kik ( No bashing Kikyou or Kagome)


Author: magic-heart.1220

Rating : T

Status : On-going

Pairing: InuYasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, slight Sesshoumaru and Rin , InuYasha and Kikyou

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha and it's characters.

Note : No bashing any of the characters included. I welcome constructive criticism , and no flame, please.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Chapter 1: Kikyou 's alliance, Kagome 's Poker Face

_The flow of the river is like a calm tone coming into hearing..._

_...The blowing wind strokes my cheek_

_...Nostalgic memories flow out..._

'Kagome-chan?'

' Yes, Sango-chan?' The raven hairred miko turns around, facing her best friend.

' What are you doing?' Sango eyed the glass bottles behind Kagome carefully. Kagome smiles. ' I am making my wish.'

'Using glass bottles?' Kagome smiles.' You know, when i was young, my grandfather told me many things, which i can not remember all. He told me that the sea has some secrets. If you put your with in to a glass bottle and throw it far, until the wave carries it far away, one day,your wish will come true.'

Turning back to the bottles, she take the one labeled ' Kagome' and walks toward the sea. Carefully, Kagome drop it and watches as it flows away, carried by the wave. Clapping her hand together, she silently prays , smiling. Only five bottles left.

Giving one to Sango, Kagome asks : ' What would you wish for, Sango-chan?' ' I...would wish for Kohaku to be back with me.' Sango smiles gently.

Kagome herself knows what Sango is going to wish for. After all, they are best friends. And she also feels bad for Kohaku. He should have led a happy life with his family, instead of being controlled by Naraku. Also, in some way, Kohaku reminds her of Sota , her little brother. Despite of the arguments they 've had ,Sota is not that bad of a brother at all. He is nice and doesn't argue with her every day, unlike a certain hanyou. The bottle for Sango disappears as it flows further and futher. Next is Miroku, as known as the hentai monk,'s bottle. Miroku 's wish is probably defeating Naraku so that his Wind Tunnel curse may disappear. Truthfully, sometime, his cursed hand is helpful , for example cleaning, or sucking up demons. Immediately she wants to slap herself for such a thought. It was a curse,or a thing to be gleeful about. His bottle quickly catches up with hers and Sango 's. For Shippo, he would definitely wish for us to stay together, to stay a family. Well, he lost his family at the age of seven. So it is not unusual for him to have that wish. The kit 's follows the wave and soon lost in sight. The hanyou that her heart yearns for - InuYasha - sometime is very simple to understand, so she took nearly no effort to know what he would wish for. Of course his wish would be for the woman he love, which is not her, but her incarnation. But if being with Kikyou makes him happy, then she wouldn't go against it. Kagome smiles sadly as his bottle begins to move with the wave. The last bottle is up. It is their newest member's bottle. Kikyou 's ois not easy to make friends with, especially when you are her love rival. However, they are incarnation and reincarnation, and the fact that Kikyou has saved her life a few times is enough for her to show respect for the older miko. Kikyou is not a woman of word, but they have been communicative in a reserved way, so sometimes, Kagome knows what Kikyou is thinking and vice versa. The undead miko 's bottle stretches its arm, welcomes the wave to take it away.

'It must be painful, isn't it.'

Kagome turns around and looks at her best friend.' What is?'

' Kikyou joining us. It must be hard for you, yet...' Sango hesitates for a moment, then continues.' Yet you act so normal around her, even trying to make friends with her.'

' Well, it looks like our relationship is better than it was before, so it 's really worth to try.' Kagome answers her in a manner that almost sound like a whisper.

It is true. She has learned to cope with Kikyou and InuYasha 's romantic relationship better, and sit him less, much less than before. After all, she has no right to butt in at the first place. And Kikyou seems to open to her more than before. She has even started to talk about the future of the group, though rarely. Her respect for Kikyou has grown a great deal. Kikyou is beautiful, talented, kind, smart ...If she isn't a miko, she would have been a man's perfect wife. She would have been InuYasha 's perfect wife. That kind of hurts. It is alright, she tells herself. You are important to InuYasha , though he doesn't think of her as a lover, or a girlfriend. You make him happy. When he is happy, you will be happy too.

Quickly make an excuse, she left the beach, leaving Sango to look at the sea alone. Kagome feels bad for doing so, so she asks Miroku to keep her company. As she expected , a slap was heard and Miroku was sitting on the beach, the red handprint still on his face. She sighs. When will he stop groping Sango and talk to her seriously like a man to a woman?

Kagome is bored. Really bored. Her homework is finished, Shippo and Kirara is already fast asleep. So instead of joining them in dreamland, she gets up and sit next to a tree near their camp.

' Why aren't you sleeping in the camp, wench?'

The familiar voice startles her. Looking up, she finds InuYasha lying on a branch, his eyes full with concern.

' I am not feeling sleepy tonight.' She answers, and with some effort, showing him a smile.

' I am definitely not buying that, stupid wench. What is the problem?' He says, and whispers the last part.' Is it.. Kikyou?'

' No. ' She answers immediately ' I don't have any problem , none , except trying to pass my tests what you forbid me to take.'

His cute ears drop, and she sighs. Ok, maybe that was a little bit too hard. Everyone has their own problems, and InuYasha is no exception. But, still, she has her own life for Pete 's sake. She has school to go to, homework to do and a brother to look after. Kagome Higurashi is not some kind of toy or a doll that you can keep whenever you want, and throw away when you are bored. Who does InuYasha think he is? Her owner? Her father?

' Speaking of which, where is Kikyou? I haven't seen her anywhere.' Kagome tries to change the subject , which successfully gets the attention of the inu hanyou.

' Oh yeah. I haven't seen her all night.'

A pause. Silence.

' You should go and look for her. I think Kikyou is lonely. Go and comfort her.' Kagome smiles at InuYasha.

After a second or two, the half demon launches himself in the forest and disappears in the green ocean, looking for his lover 's scent. Kagome's smile drops . She opens the crumbled paper in her hand.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Looking for Kikyou isn't that hard, especially if you have superhuman hearing and sense of smell. After a few minutes, InuYasha finds Kikyou siting on a rock, surrounded by her shindamachu, absorbing the souls of the dead. The undead miko seems to feel InuYasha 's youki , for she turns her head in his direction as he jumps in front of her. Silence meets with silence. InuYasha decides to starts the conversation first.

' What are you doling out here , Kikyou? Why don't you come inside the hut for a better sleep?'

' I have to absorb a few more souls. InuYasha. ' She answers , her voice almost like a whisper.

The inu hanyou sees that he has no option but to wait for Kikyou to finish absorbing the souls, so InuYasha jumps on a thick tree branch and looks at the blue sky.

_The distant sky..._

_...As if splitting my chest_

_...Awaken almost forgotten memories_

_..Tears overflow..._

_Flashback_

**' Hey, everyone... well ..i..' InuYasha starts **

**Almost immediately , five sets of eyes looks at him.**

**' Well, i want to introduce a new member of the group. Kikyou. ' He glances at Kagome's direction. At first she was shock, then a little bit sad and ...she turns back to her friendly smile. **

**' Then, let's welcome her.' Kagome replies. Immediately, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Kirara looks at her with a confused expression. **

**InuYasha himself is ...shock. He had expected a tons of screams ' OSUWARI ' or tears , or even dangerous silence. But he is completely unaware of Kagome acting cheerful. At that moment, the inu hanyo really want to slap himself for that thought. Kagome has been cheerful for him and Kikyou, so why couldn't he be?**

**' She is in the forest absorbing souls. I will go and bring her back here after dinner. ' Sango and Shippo glares at him dangerously. Miroku shakes his head and sighs.**

_ End flashback _

Now, he feels really bad for leaving Kagome alone at the camp. she could get hurt , or sick. Shaking himself out of said thought, he turns his attention back to Kikyou.

' InuYasha.'

'Yes, Kikyou.'

' That is Kagome, isn't it? What is she doing in the forest alone at this late hour?' Kikyou points at a girl in green sera fuku. Said girl is definitely looking for something, or someone.

' I think she is looking for something. Probably she dropped it accidentally. '

But no, he is completely wrong.

Kagome was unaware of a black shadow approaching behind her. She turns around , looking for the source of the cold presence . She man or woman in the

black cloak reveals his or her face, and Kagome 's eyes widen in surprise , fear and..joy?!

Suddenly, she screams, and faints. The person in black disappears in to thin air.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' -'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

HI! Welcome to my second InuYasha fic.

This story is concentrated on the Kag/Inu/Kik triangle, InuYasha and Kagome to be exact. If you dislike this couple, please do not read. As i said before, this story contains no Kikyou or Kagome bashing. I myself am fond of Kikyou as well, though i prefer Kagome. She is a miko with a tragic fate. So i write this in hope of making people think better of Kagome and Kikyou, and their friendship.


End file.
